transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Unpleasant Introductions
Dedication All Glory and Honor and Praise be to God The Father, God The Son, and God The Holy Spirit, Amen. Special thanks to all those who have supported me in my efforts. 'Unpleasant Introductions' The alarms rang throughout the ship, accompanied by garish neon flashes from the emergency lights. On the bridge, the crew desperately scrambled, hoping to land the ship safely. The ship's captain, a tall, silver-blue robot with the traditional "bucket-head" helmet, tried to calm his subordinates. * "Dirge, I need information on The Axalon's status." * "She took some major hits from our guns, I'm guessing the 'Bots tried to steer away from us, they're going down too.", The silver-and-blue soldier responded. * "Skywarp, give me an estimation of our landing zone." * "Sir! It appears that we'll land in one of the planet's oceans, we ju--", The white-and-black trooper was cut off by his control bursting into flames. "SLAGIT! WE LOST THE NAV-COMPUTERS!", he cried as desperately tried to sweep the flames off the console. * "Pull yourself together. Thrust, tell engineering to get the nav-coms online..." He activated his comm-link, "Snaptrap, prepare your troops to deploy. Expect an aquatic landing in aproximately forty-one seconds." * "Aye, Megaplex." The voice responded over the comm. ... Snaptrap turned towards his soldiers, his eagerness and perhaps anxiety visible on his face despite the mask that covered it. * "Brace yourselves for impact, scraplets! Landing positions! Landing positions! WHO ARE WE?" * "THE BEST DAMN DECEPTICONS UNDER THE SEA!", His troops clamored in response. ... Dirge breathed a sigh of relief as his console flickered back to life. * "Nav-coms online! Landing in...five...four...three...two..." The ship cut through the ocean, finally embedding itself on the floor. After a moment of silence, Megaplex spoke up. * "Damage report and casualities." * "Sub-sectors twenty through thiry-four are showing flooding, we've got fires in sub fifty, thirteen, and...forty-one, twenty-five injured, about thirteen of them showing moderate but not life-threatning injuries." A yellow-and-black soldier responded. * "Excellent...", said Megaplex. "Tell Snaptrap to deploy and secure the perimeter. Dirge, initiate a planet-wide sensor-sweep, then send the results to Shockwave. We need to know what resources will be available and where The Axalon is. Thundercracker, initiate trans-scanning protocols." ... {disturbance?=found {resistance?=false {origin?=extraplanetary {response?=true {confirmed=protocols initiating... ... Shockwave scanned through the terabytes of information obtained from the sensor sweep, his single, yellow optic sensor never drifting away from the data for even a microsecond. He opened a comm-line to Megaplex. * "Commander Megaplex, I've finished a cursory evaluation of the data." * "How does it look?" * "Not very good. The data indicates that perhaps eighteen nuclear explosions occurred in the past twenty-four hours, plus radiation dating back from an apparent ongoing nuclear war that started approximately ten to fifteen years ago. Energy resources are scarce, with petroleum and coal being the most plentiful. There seem to be several large cities with no significant organic presence and all settlements with substantial organic presence seem to have very little technology. There is a supercontinent to the far west, and The Axalon is on a south-western portion of that landmass. A smaller landmass is to the east. If power were restored, we could safely reach it within approximately ten-point-five-four-nine minutes barring any unforeseen catastrophes." * "Excelle--" * "Sir! Sensors indicate multiple bogeys headed for our position!", Skywarp interrupted. * "Organics?" * "No sir, they look like small drones." * "Snaptrap, prepare your men for defensive measures, we have incoming unidentified objects...", Before he could get a response he quickly contacted engineering. "Scrapper, we have possible hostile contact, I want this ship air-worthy as soon as possible." * "Yes, Commander.", the officer responded. ... Scavenger stumbled forward, disoriented by the loss of his left arm. Green-and-purple Construticons rushed back-and-forth, checking each and every system for damage. * "People! We got unfrien'lies on the way. Big M wants the engines online and us outta here NOW." The Constructicons focused on their objective immediately, hoping to avoid enemy contact. ... Snaptrap waited anxiously for the approaching natives. His trans-form, resembling a turtle with two cannons on its back, seemed to get along perfectly well on this planet. But that is the advantage of the Seacons; If it works in one ocean it'll work in another. * "Sea Commander...", Overbite's voice crackled over Snaptrap's comm, "We have visual. Small, wriggly, look like drones. * "All units, maintain defensive perimeter integrity. Do NOT pusue hostiles and be ready to pack up at any minute." * "Aye, sir, complying." Hundreds, possibly thousands, of serpentine robots surged forth in the waters, eager to inspect the new visitors. The Seacons loudly shouted out the universal greeting. * "BAH-WEEP-GRANNA-WEEP-NINI-BONG!" The machines paused for a few brief moments. Then they surged forward again, jaws snapping, eager to tear into their guests. They failed miserably at this endeavor. The swarms of Sharkticons tore into the small drones, scooping up dozens with each bite. After mere minutes, Megaplex's voice came through the comms. * "Withdraw and re-board." ... The Nemesis' VTOL thruster blazed to life, scorching even more of the worm-machines. Within seconds, the ship was out of the water. It sped towards the contintent, eventually landing in an apprently deserted and ruined city. ... Megaplex surveyed the damage done to the internal systems, acompanied by Scrapper. The interstellar engines were burnt-out and beyond repair. In the state this planet was in, it would take years to build even a single replacement. Suddenly, Shockwave contacted Megaplex. * "Commander, I've inspected the drones recovered by the Seacons...I've seen this technology before. On Cybertron." END Cast In order of appearance: * Megaplex * Dirge * Skywarp * Thrust * Snaptrap * ??? * Thundercracker * Shockwave * Scrapper * Overbite * Sharkticons Locations * Earth Afterword Thanks for readin' ^_^! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series